Oh Starry Night
by LilaStar
Summary: Slash warning- R/S. A songfic. v-fluffy


AN- Ok, if I get nice reviews, I'll start typing my other story, which is all of the MWPP years at Hogwarts, or it will be when completed. I'm having trouble finishing first year at the moment. Lol. But yeah, Slash warning. Remus rocks and add Sirius to the mix and it's just downright cute in my opinion. The storyline is a jump off of that story in which Remus and Sirius are friends   
Disclaimer- The song is from Sailor Moon and the characters are property of the wonderful Ms. Rowling. *bows at her feet*  
  
I've waited all of my life   
For the day when love appears   
Like a fairy tale in days gone by,  
He will rescue me from my fears.  
~*~  
Remus sighed as he lay down on his bed. He'd only recently become aware of the fact that he was gay, now he realized he was in love with his best friend. His best friend, now how can that possibly work out? Remus sighed again. Sirius had once said he loved him, but they had been eight. And who knows how Sirius felt NOW? Remus was scared; he was always scared. Being a werewolf was one thing, being a werewolf who was GAY was just icing on the cake.  
~*~  
And now... I feel him standing close to me,   
And how can I tell him what he means to me,   
My heart stands still, has he come?  
~*~  
Sirius stiffened as he worked on his Transfiguration homework; Remus was in the room. Why did he have this effect on him? He didn't go wiggy when James or Peter walked in, only Remus. Could it be…that he loved Remus?  
'Well of course I do, he's my best friend…'  
'Not THAT way, IN love.' Another part of his brain chipped in.  
'Oh great, not only am I in love with my best friend, but I'm becoming schizophrenic as well!' Sirius banged his head on the desk several times until a hand rested itself upon his shoulder.  
"Having trouble Padfoot?"  
'Yeah,' Sirius thought wryly, 'trouble telling you how much I love you.' He sighed. "No, I'm fine Moony, just trying to...err...do something."  
Remus laughed, that laugh that sounded like an angel singing. "I'll just leave you to it then." He walked to the nearest armchair and sat down with a book.  
Sirius looked up longingly. 'No, don't leave me, never leave me.' He sighed. Another day would have to do. Right now, he had to get this Transfiguration done.  
~*~  
Oh Starry Night   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night  
Tell me; is he my own true love?  
~*~  
Remus blinked his eyes open. 'Another rough night' he thought, looking around. He was in his bed; Sirius must have carried him again. He always did when Remus had had a particularly rough night. Then Sirius would miss a few classes to catch up on the sleep he had lost. Those hours were generally spent talking to Remus instead though. Remus turned over, and sure enough, there was Sirius, curled up beside him, fast asleep.  
"Sirius." He whispered, maybe he could tell him now, maybe he could confess to him that he'd been head over heels in love with him for months now. Just maybe…  
"Mmmph…" Sirius mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Good Morning Moon-love." He mumbled, still very incoherent, and not all together sure of what he was saying.  
'Moon-love?' Remus thought. He'd never heard Sirius call him that before, but it was what he said subconsciously. 'Could it be? Could he love…me?' Remus stopped thinking before he could get his hopes up too high. No use letting himself be crushed later. Yet a flicker of that hope refused to die remained.  
~*~  
Every night I think of him   
Here in my lonely room   
Waiting for my prince to come   
Wondering if he'll be here soon.  
~*~  
Sirius didn't want to wake up, he was dreaming about Remus again, and those are dreams he just didn't want to wake up from. But something was calling, and…poking him in the side actually. As he became more coherent, he became aware of someone near by, right by him.  
'Remus.' He thought, 'should I get up? I'll only be faced with the torture of seeing him and him not belonging to me.' Sirius attempted to curl into a ball and avoid waking up, but his head ran into something hard and smooth. He breathed in and was over come by the intoxicating scent of Remus.  
'Oh when will I have the courage?' He sighed and opened his eyes, mumbling a good morning.  
~*~  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign   
And I hope that his heart longs for mine   
He calls my name, is he my own true love?  
~*~  
Remus sat in History of Magic, unintentionally tuning out of Professor Binn's lesson. He couldn't help it. It was almost Christmas and he'd done all of his shopping except for Sirius. He didn't know what to do. Sirius had shown no sign since that morning after the moon. 'Does he love me? Or was that name just some sort of freak accident?' Remus sighed, setting his quill down next to his sheet of notes. History put most people to sleep anyways, and they still passed. One day without a full set of notes couldn't hurt. Remus far preferred thought of Sirius to thoughts of Goblin rebellions, and hoping that Sirius was pining for him as well.  
"Bored Moony?" Sirius whispered leaning in close.  
'Oh bloody hell,' Remus thought, 'I forgot how close he sits.' Remus gulped nervously. "Sorta…my mind's just, preoccupied." He responded. 'So many excuses…though that was the truth. Is he thinking of me?'  
~*~  
Oh Starry Night   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night,   
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
~*~  
It was Christmas Eve and Sirius was busily wrapping his last present, for Remus. It had taken him almost no time to think of the perfect gift, but a lot of time to find it. When they had been young, before Hogwarts even, Remus had given him a necklace with a silver crescent moon on it. Sirius had searched for months for a star pendant to match. He'd finally found it after enlisting his mother for aid. (She'd found it in a muggle jewelry store.) Now he had placed it in a small box with a note saying 'Think of me.' And was putting that box in another, and another, and another, until it was in an about three foot squared box. He quickly tied a silver bow on top with a tag saying 'To Remus.' Christmas had to be perfect; Sirius didn't think he could stand just watching for much longer. He knew now that he love Remus more than he would ever love anyone else in his entire life. Everything had to be PERFECT.  
~*~  
Oh Starry Night   
Is he the one that I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night   
How will I know?   
Will his love show?   
~*~  
  
Remus couldn't think of a single thing to get for Sirius, nothing seemed good enough. There was nothing he could buy to show Sirius how much he loved him. Remus had thought long and hard and decided that whatever he did, this was the day he'd shown Sirius how he felt. And it would be absolutely perfect, as long as Sirius loved him back. Remus took a deep breath and sealed the last edge of the tiny box.  
'Here goes everything.' He smiled at his alteration of the old phrase. 'After all, they it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Win or lose, it's for the best.'  
~*~  
Is he my own true love?  
~*~  
Remus woke up the next day to Sirius poking him in the side.  
"Happy Christmas Moon-love."  
Remus woke up at once. He grinned, "Happy Christmas to you too." He stretched and stood up. "Presents!" He exclaimed, distracting himself. Remus reached for the huge one with a silver bow, but it was removed from his grasp.  
"Uh-uh Moony. Save this one for last." Sirius grinned.  
"Only if you save this one," Remus picked up his little box, "for last."  
"Alright then."  
~*~  
When they had finished opening all the other presents, Remus had a stack of Chocolate frogs, 3 new books, a bottle of emerald ink and several tins of homemade sweets. Sirius, James, and Peter had similar stacks of gifts, minus the books.  
Remus turned towards the last package. "May I open it now?" He asked, lifting it. Sirius nodded. Remus began opening the boxes; laughing each time he discovered a new box. James and Peter left chuckling after about 5 boxes to go get some breakfast. 10 boxes later, Remus finally got to the small jewelry box. He looked up at Sirius, puzzled, before untying the silver ribbon around it. He opened the box and his breath caught in his throat as he pulled out the necklace. He smiled up at Sirius, who was beaming with delight that Remus liked his gift.  
"Here, put it on." Sirius said, taking the necklace out of the box and clasping it behind Remus's neck, catching a whiff of his hair while doing so. 'He smells so good...' Sirius sighed and leaned reluctantly leaned back. "I thought you'd like it. There's more in there too, a note, but you can read that later." Remus smiled and set the box noon his bedside table.  
"It's really beautiful. Thank you." Remus picked up his little box, which earlier had seemed so tiny in comparison to Sirius's enormous gift. Remus smiled, he should have known Sirius would pull something like that. "Open it." He stated, placing it in Sirius's hand.  
Sirius smiled down at the little box with a piece of red ribbon tied around it to hold it closed. 'Simple, just like Remus. Simply beautiful.' Sirius looked up just in time to see Remus gulped nervously. 'I wonder why he's so nervous...'  
Sirius slowly untied the ribbon and slipped it off. There was no wrapping paper, so he lifted the lid off of the little box. Inside was a card, no bigger than a muggle index card, except it was gold. Sirius felt the bed move as Remus's foot began to shake with his nerves. 'He's so cute when he's nervous.' Sirius thought, smiling.  
"Turn it over." Remus said quietly, almost a whisper. Sirius complied, and as he did so silver letters began to form across the card.  
'I love you.'  
Sirius's head snapped up and he looked at Remus.  
"Do you...mean it?" He barely managed to choke out. Remus nodded and Sirius pulled him into a hug. "I love you too." He whispered in Remus's ear. "I think I always had, but was just too thick to notice."  
Remus sniffed and Sirius pulled back to see what was wrong. There were tears in Remus's eyes as he slowly brought his hand up to Sirius's cheek.  
"May I?" he asked, Sirius nodded, smiling. Remus leaned in and gave Sirius his first, REAL kiss.  
~*~  
James walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Remus and Sirius were ridiculously late for breakfast. There couldn't have been that many boxes! He quietly opened the door to see the two of them kissing. He smiled and backed out the door.  
'It's about time!'  
Fin. 


End file.
